


Child's Play

by FelineJaye



Series: Maxvid Appreciation Week (2017) [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Camp Counsellor Max, Camper David, Davey - Freeform, Improper Use of Candy, M/M, Maxvid Week, child grooming, child rape, dubcon, reverse maxvid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: If there's one thing Max knows how to do, it's manipulate people. He just have to figure out how to manipulate Davey into doing whatever he wants.Thank you, Nikki, for handing him the answer in a plastic pudding cup container.





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, it's rape/noncon because of the severe lack of consent involved. Not because of force, really.
> 
> There was gonna be penetration, but then I decided to move on to tomorrow's prompt instead. I might come back and edit this laters.

Davey loved nature.

Apparently he didn't used to and boy did Max wish he'd been here last year when that was true. According to Nikki she and her ex-co-counsellor had to try everything to get the little shit interested in camp. Though from what Max knew of Neil - who had abandoned him here in this shitty job - he was betting it had been mostly Nikki's work.

Max did not love nature.

He didn't even like it. He'd always hated Summer Camps - the penitentiaries his parents had near-abandoned him at every summer until he was old enough to refuse by force and delinquency. He didn't like being away from the urban nearly-cities that he'd grown up in. Away from buses that one could sneak onto, movie theatres that you could use as a place to make out, cornerstores that were easy pickings to shoplift from.

People could be tricked. Nature just didn't give a shit. Max didn't like people but he knew how to manipulate them so that made them tolerable, at least.

Except, there was Davey.

Davey who not only loved nature but wanted everyone else to love nature. Davey who had some weird hero worship for the camps suspect owner. Davey who was stupidly fast, ridiculously slippery and could scale a tree faster than Nikki. Max had never seen anyone scale a tree faster than Nikki. Davey who wanted him to do his actual fucking job. Not even the bare minimum of it. He wanted Max to be enthused and putting his all into every activity.

And it took Max three entire weeks to realise that the kid had an insatiable sweet tooth.

It was probably due to all his slacking off and his pathological apathy that he missed Nikki slipping Davey pudding cups. As soon as he did notice, though, he confronted her about it. It was a sad reflection of his life that that was the highlight of his day. But it was a way to control the little brat, a way to manipulate him. And that was all Max needed.

 

* * *

Max held his closed fist a little higher than Davey's face. The boy eyed it - and him - skeptically.

"You promise?"

"Sure."

Davey considered this, humming, then held out his hand.

"Give it to me fist, then I won't bug you."

"Nuh-uh. I know how that works. You shove it in your mouth and do what you want. The treat comes at the end, if you manage to make it until lunch."

"How do I know you have candy at all? You're a-" he looked around and then leaned in like he was accusing Max of some grave crime, "A known liar."

Max rolled his eyes and unfurled his fist one finger at a time. Wiggling his spindly fingers, he held the treat between his thumb and pointer. Davey's eyes lit up.

"Good enough for ya, you lil shit?"

Davey couldn't nod his head fast enough. His parents must be health nuts or something if he got this ga-ga over a single piece of candy.

By the time lunch had finished, Davey had one cheek full of hard candy, sucking on it until it withered away to nothing. Max made a note to make sure the Quartermaster got a big bag of candy next time he did a supply run. Finally he had figured out how to quell the last annoying thing about this stupid camp. Now, maybe, he could grit his teeth and make it through the rest of the summer.

 

* * *

The problem was, Max reflected as he fiddled with the wires under the steering wheel of the Camp Campbell car, was that Nikki just didn't get that some people actually wanted to have sex. She liked sex, apparently, it just wasn't a big concern for her. Low libido or something - Max didn't get it. Or she had some ridiculously good dildo stuffed under her pillow. It would certainly explain why she slept in a tent instead of the counsellor's cabin.

Just as the wires above him sparked and the engine rumbled to life, he noticed a shadow cast down over him. He unfolded himself out of the car to find the shadow barely come up to his legs. Davey stood before him, his hands on his hips and his mouth in an impressive frown. Max rolled his eyes and got comfortable sitting in the door of the car.

"Well, kid?"

"You were going to leave camp."

He almost sounded hurt? Geez, Max really hoped he wasn't the kind to do waterworks on pick-up day.

"Sure was."

Davey's frown started to wobble, his eyes crinkling up and Max realised he had to say something fast or the waterworks would start now.

"I was gonna come back, geez, chill the fuck out!"

The imminent waterworks stopped and the frown returned, tempered only by confusion.

"Why where you hot wiring the car, then?"

He was kind of surprised Davey even knew what hot wiring was.

"Because Nikki won't give me the keys."

"Why?"

"Because she's a bitch."

"Why?"

Max rolled his eyes again - great, the 'Why' game again. He hated this one.

"Because she doesn't think that Muffin Tops is a good enough reason to approve my vacation days."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you reckon I can drive out of here faster than you can get Nikki?"

Davey shook his head.

"Yeah. Shit." he looked back at the running car, "After I cut the wires and everything."

There was no way he was getting to Muffin Tops now that he'd been spotted. Though there was one chance. He patted his ratty, threadbare hoodie down, before roughly shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. He pulled out the wrapped piece of hard candy, holding it between them.

"Give you this if you forget you saw me."

Davey pressed his lips together, clearly having an internal struggle. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Nikki says you're not allowed to go and she's the senior counsellor so you have to do what she says."

Max twiddled the candy piece between his fingers.

"It's caramel~ Your favourite~"

Davey almost shook with the effort of keeping himself on the straight and narrow.

"You can't steal the car if Nikki says you have to stay!"

"Okay. Fine." Max shrugged.

He stood up from the car and unwrapped the caramel piece, bringing it to his mouth. What the fuck was he going to do now? Even if Davey didn't tell on him there was no way Nikki wouldn't notice that he'd hotwired the car. She'd have to get it repaired (or she'd repair it, whatever) and it would just be that much harder to try steal the car again later. More importantly, it didn't help him get his rocks off now.

Max looked down at Davey, caramel almost on his tongue.

His hand stopped.

His eyes caught on Davey's face.

On his pink and softly wobbling lips.

He closed his mouth.

Max handed the caramel out to Davey, who looked at him with suspicion. Ouch, though honestly pretty deserved.

"I'm going to tell on you if you try to leave the camp..."

"I know - I'm not gonna."

To prove his point, he stepped away from the car, rotating around so that his hand was still outstretched towards Davey. The boy barely hesitated before grabbing the sweet and stuffing it in his mouth. Max leaned against the car while the boy chewed it down to nothing.

"You know, I have a whole bag of those back in my cabin. Want some more?"

Licking the last sticky bits of flavour off of his teeth, Davey grinned and enthusiastically nodded.

 

* * *

Max kicked the door shut behind them as he let Davey into his room in the counsellor's cabin. Just a gentle kick, this time, and his hand reached back without him having to look to lock the door. He darted his eyes around, casing the joint in a practised manner. As Davey entered, peering with the wide-eyed gaze of a child in a usually forbidden place, Max flicked on the overhead light and walked around to each of the windows to make sure the curtains where pulled tight shut.

When he turned back to the room, Davey was standing in the middle, looking expectantly at him.

"Where are the caramels?"

Max shrugged. "I've got 'em. But you're not getting them for free."

"What! No fair! You didn't say that!"

"Yeah well I didn't not say that either, did I now?"

"Uh-! Um..." Davey rubbed a finger on his chin, studying the floor as he tried to figure that sentence out.

"The point is I have an entire bag of caramels just ready to get inside some lucky boy's eager young mouth."

Davey perked up again, paying attention like this was a camp-sanctioned activity.

"So here's the deal. For ever order you follow - you get a caramel. Ask too many annoying questions, then no more caramels."

An energetic nod of agreement.

"And here's the kicker," Max leaned down to Davey's level, leaning in close, "I've already been treating you really special, giving you candy before. And if anyone found out you had a game where you could get lots and lots of candy, they'd all want in. And I don't have enough for everyone so I'd have to stop giving candy to everyone. And I don't wanna do that, Davey. I don't wanna stop giving you treats. You know why?"

Davey shook his head, his eyes large and looking awestruck. Max dropped his voice to something of a compassionate tone.

"Because your my favourite little camper, Davey. But don't tell anyone, got that?"

Davey nodded, like Max knew he would. If there was one thing he knew then it was how to manipulate people. Manipulating a child turned out to be, well, child's play.

"Good. Okay, first thing - this is an easy one. Go get up on the bed."

The little camper nodded, toeing off his shoes and jumping up onto Max's single cot. Max followed suit, stretching his gangly legs to either side of where Davey sat crosslegged. He tried to shuffle the pillows behind him so he could sit back in moderate comfort and then he leant back and started to unbuckle his pants.

"Um." said Davey, going from happy-curiosity to extreme confusion in a blink.

Max didn't bother pausing his actions as he reminded; "Hey, what did I say about annoying questions, kid?"

The boy's mouth hung open for a moment longer, still apparently considering words, but as Max finished pulling his dick out the expression slackened into one of astonishment instead. Max gave his flaccid dick a few encouraging strokes before simply holding it upright.

"Second. Come here and suck on it."

Davey was already leaning forward and starting to crawl towards his laps as he asked;

"Suck on i-it?"

"Yeah, like a lollipop."

The boy seemed to perk up at this description, crawling forward more eagerly and leaning down quick willingly. He hesitated once the organ was actually in front of his nose, wiggling the appendage as he got a whiff of the smell. He looked up at Max, his brow creased in disbelief. Max doubted it smelt pleasant down there.

"You don't have to. You can just leave and not get any caramels at all."

The boy's mouth scrunched up and he leaned forward to put his mouth over Max's cock.

"Ah, not that hard!" Max flinched.

His first suck hadn't taken into account how soft and sensitive the shaft in his mouth was, though in Davey's defence lollipops were a lot harder than Max's dick was at the moment. He looked down at the camper, watching the boy try his damnedest to earn his treat, before he tipped his head back and just concentrated on the feeling. He'd never get hard if he kept staring down at the kid doing this to him.

Once Max started to feel the blood swell his cock, he put a hand to the side of Davey's head, guiding him as he ordered;

"Okay, now move up and down - lick it. Like, uuuhhh, like an icy pop. Yeah?"

The camper got the idea, licking determinedly up and down Max's cock until he could feel himself fatten up to full mast. He pushed the boy's head down again, murmuring for him to go back to sucking and giving other instructions on what to do. The boy just needed so much instruction - but of course he did. He'd never done anything like this before. Why would he have? It was all up to Max to show him how it was done.

But damnit once he was shown he was actually... Actually kind of good at it.

Of course, all that diligence Davey showed towards camp activities. Of course he carried that diligence over to something like learning how to suck cock like he got paid for it. Which, Max supposed, he was. Just in candy, not money. Though if it was money then he'd probably just buy caramels anyway so maybe he was cutting out the middle man?

If he was thinking stupid shit like that then Max knew he must be really loosing it. He could feel sweat starting to bead in his hairline and above his lip. His mouth was ajar, panting hot and humid puffs of stale breath. His hand tremored in it's grip around a tuft of Davey's red hair. One of his legs had bent up so that he could use his heel for a little leverage, angling himself better into the limited space of Davey's tiny mouth.

He could feel the peculiar tingling feeling around his crotch, feel waves of something beyond pleasure rushing up to his cock and he had just enough presence of mind to croak out;

"Three candies if you swallow."

Before he grabbed Davey's dumb cowlick and pushed the boy right down his cock, hitting the back of his throat before he got Davey's lips to his base. The camper's hands scrambled to push at Max, his body mimicking his mouth's convulsions and sending the best vibrations down Max's dick. He let out a low moan as he emptied his balls down the little boy's throat, letting go of his grip after the first few spurts.

He flopped back into his pillow, letting his dick squirt the rest of his cum out, and basked in the feeling of his orgasm. Surprisingly, he realised that Davey hadn't moved away from his dick after he'd let go of his head, actually staying to slurp up the last dribbles of his cum. He lolled his head around to look as the boy busied himself licking Max clean.

Max thought he could get used to this kind of service.


End file.
